Medgoen Dachboy
Medgoen Dachboy (メッガン・ダッチボーイ) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a former MuayThai Kickboxer and professional boxer from Thailand, who fought Miyata Ichirō in his 4th OPBF Title Defense. He is formerly affiliated with Mr. Sakaguchi. Background Medgoen has a daughter, Maria, that was very sick on the brink of death. He didn't have enough money to pay for medical attention. He was approached by Mr. Sakaguchi, who offered Medgoen a lot of money to work for him, with a task to go a full 10 Rounds against The OPBF Featherweight Champion, Miyata Ichirō. With the need for money to cure his daughter, Medgoen accepted without a second thought. History Part II A Passing Point Arc Medgoen appeared in Yokohama Arena in front of 15.000 crowd to in the Match for the OPBF Featherweight Champion Belt against Ichiro Miyata. For 5 Rounds Medgoen stayed completely on the defensive not attempting to hit Miyata even once. Miyata however, despite the fact that he could safely win by outboxing, purposely challenged Medgoen to an in-fight in order to convince him to fight like a man. Medgoen accepted after a while, saying that there was no greater shame for a boxer than to hold back in the ring. He went all out against Miyata and even after being nailed a few times by Miyata's counters, he kept fighting. In a last resort attack against the champion, he was sent flying by Miyata's Counter. Match History Appearance He has shaggy black hair and tan skinned. He has a strong body, since he is an infighter, and Muay Thai Boxer. In the manga, he possesses black sclera and light colored iris, but in the anime it isn't as noticeable. Boxing Abilities Medgoen even among the Muay Thai ranks, where boxers are known to be good at taking hits, he was known for his toughness. During his fight with Miyata he took many body without any visible signs of exhaustion, with Sakaguchi noting from his corner that no matter how many body blows Miyata thew at him he wouldn't be affected at all. For the offensive part, Medgoen possessed short and sharp hooks, that he could throw them as a combination in manner very similar to Makunouchi Ippo's Dempsey Roll. Gallery Manga Scenes= Dachboy's Past.png|Dachboy's Past Dachboy's past 2.png|Dachboy's past Dachboy and manager.png Dachboy vs Miyata - 01.png Dachboy vs Miyata - 02.png Dachboy vs Miyata - 03.png Dachboy vs Miyata - 04.png Dachboy vs Miyata - 05.png|Miyata's Cross Counter Dachboy vs Miyata - 06.png Dachboy vs Miyata - 07.png Dachboy vs Miyata - 08.png Dachboy vs Miyata - 09.png|Dachboy goes down Dachboy vs Miyata - 10.png Dachboy vs Miyata - 11.png Dachboy vs Miyata - 12.png|Miyata wins |-| Manga Scenes (Low Quality)= Hajime-no-ippo-105952_(1).jpg|Medgoen in the Manga. |-| Anime Scenes= MedgoenKnockedDown.png|Medgoen knocked down by Miyata's new counter painfully. Medgoen Dachboy.jpg|Medgoen Dachboy Trivia *Like some Thai characters from different manga series, he possesses black sclera and light colored iris. *He has the same name as Medgoen Singsurat, a former lineal Flyweight Champion from Thailand, famously for being the second boxer that was able to score an early knockdown (3rd Round) against the Filipino number one Pound for Pound champion of the world (Ahead of Floyd Mayweather, Jr. and Juan Manuel Márquez), Manny Pacquiao, one of the greatest boxers in recent boxing history. Despite their differences, "Dachboy & Singsurat" in both appearance and weight class. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Thailand Category:Boxers Category:Retired Boxers Category:Kickboxers Category:Featherweights Category:In Fighters